Through the glass
by Danoninho
Summary: Hospitais podem ser lugares hostis,as vezes você é forçado a estar lá e isso pode ser tão doloroso quanto o que te pôs lá. Mas as pessoas choram,riem,vivem e morrem nesse lugar que aos olhos alheios não passa de um prédio hostil. U.A. Fichas fechadas!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya,não me pertence. Nem E.R.

"_**Em um hospital as pessoas choram,riem,vivem ou morrem. Pode parecer cruel mas é essa a realidade. Pode parecer chocante mas uma vida é algo muito frágil. Talvez a morte seja uma salvação porém...num lugar como esse a esperança as vezes é apenas uma palavra." **_

**Ps¹:**Yay,eu voltei.

**Ps²:**Eu não sei muito de hospital,quer dizer,sei mais ou menos então não me crucifiquem. XD

**Ps³:**Não vendeu bem...vocês não acharam que eu ia esquecer desse NÉ! 8D

**-Ações ****ou**Ações **–**

_**-pensamentos **__ou__ pensamentos-_

-Falas...

_**N/A:**_Nota da Autora,comentários inúteis,enfim.

**Pró-lo-go**

-Ai Jesus,Ai meu Zeus,Ai Rá! Me ajuda senhoooor!

**-Esbravejava a garota,consigo mesma.** Os cabelos vermelho-acobreados e compridos caíam na cara. Uma chuva forte açoitava as costas dela, o uniforme vermelho colando no corpo e os olhos púrpura corriam furiosos procurando algumas palavras no livro ensopado que ela tinha em mãos,a mochila nas costas dela fazia peso, o vento lhe fazia gelar a ponta do nariz,vermelho. As letras iam se borrando, a chuva estava acirrada e a calçada esburacada a fez tropeçar algumas vezes, os pés molhados por causa do tênis cheio de buracos e a garota, tremendo.-

**-O celular tocou, mas ambos os braços estavam ocupados** e ela de um dos lados da calçada esperando o sinal abrir, procurava um modo de pegar o aparelho insistente que vibrava no bolso mais distante da mochila. O sinal abriu, mas ela lá na calçada reparou alguns momentos depois, ainda tentando alcançar o celular. Quando conseguira marcar a página, alcançar o aparelho e fechar o livro, já era tarde demais.-

**-Fora tudo tão rápido. Tão depressa que só teve tempo de sentir dor.** Não vira, agora era tudo um borrão, uma profusão de barulhos, batidas fortes, seria seu coração batendo? O mundo entrou em foco, mas ela não sentia nada. Seu celular continuava a tocar...por que..? Estendeu a mão, o aparelho parecia que estava a sua frente mas... a chuva misturara seus cabelos à mancha vermelha no chão que escorria pela pista... suspirou. E fôra a última coisa que fez, antes de ouvir passos e sentir tudo girar.-

-Hey,usted...!

_**oOoOoOoOoOo – Rosquinhas! – oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Tudo-que-você-precisa-saber-pra-fazer-sua-ficha:**

**-Tudo vai se passar num hospital,tudo vai ser baseado nisso então vou precisar de médicas e pacientes! Não façam só médicas ou só pacientes e podem ser cirativas quanto aos cargos no hospital! (enfermeira,nutricionista,residente...)**

**-Vão ser escolhidas só 6 fichas,porém,estão disponíveis:**

_**-Mu (Residente)**_

_**-Aldebaran **_**(Por que eu tento insistir nele?) **_**(Médico)**_

_**-Saga ou Kannon (Médicos)**_

_**-Máscara da Morte(Médico)**_

_**-Aioria(Paciente)**_

_**-Shaka(Médico)**_

_**-Dohko(Médico)**_

_**-Miro(Residente)  
-Aioros(Médico)**_

_**-Shura **_**(Esse tá pra mim,viu gente? o3o)**_**(Médico)**_

_**-Kamus(Médico)**_

_**-Afrodite(Médico)**_

**(Ficha)**- E descartem TODOS os comentários entre parênteses.

**Nome:**(A fic se passa nos EUA)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Idade:**(Não menos que 18)

**Data de Nascimento:**(Ano,2008)

**Signo:**(Oh plz,de acordo com o mês o.o)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**(Criatividade \o)

"**Posto": **(Paciente,médica...)

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Vícios:**(Se tiver,assim como pode ser um dos motivos pra ir parar no hospital)

**Acessórios:**(Os preferidos,que gosta de usar...)

**História:**(Resumido mas não apenas 3 palavras)

**Por que motivo foi parar no hospital: **(Médica? Por que quis ser médica? Acidentada? Como se acidentou?)

**Par:**

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**Cena que gostaria de ver:**

**Pode cenas fortes? (Hentai,palavrões...)**

_**oOoOoOoOoOo – Rosquinhas! – oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**N/A:**

_Então gente...a quanto tempo né? XD  
Não,Danone não morreu! Mas foi quase n.n'_

_Bem,dando as devidas explicações a todos os meus (três) leitores..._

_No final do ano passado,com todos os devidos capítulos das minhas 3 devidas fanfics praticamente prontos,incluindo 12x12,eu sofri um acidente de carro._

_Eu tava atravessando a rua e um carro me jogou no ar,virou minha coluna em 2 partes e eu fiquei quase 2 meses no hospital._

_Foi assustador,sinceramente foi terrível XD_

_Mas graças,eu to viva e novamente escrevendo fics,para azar de vocês XD_

_Mas foi algo que eu não vou esquecer e,não sei me deu inspiração pra uma nova fanfic,para as minhas leitoras de Se7en eu peço desculpas profundas mas vou deletar a fic,eu tenho tudo salvo no pc,algum dia talvez eu retome mas só depois que terminar essa,okie?_

_Agradeço mesmo a compreensão de quem compreender e gente,desculpa mesmo pelo sumiço mas né...azar é fogo! XD_

_Hospital inspira a gente...mazomenos._

_Bem,vai ser inspirado na minha estadia no hospital e minha ficha eu passo no próximo cap okie? \o bom ver vcs again!_

_Kissus_

_Danone ;X_


	2. Escolhidas

**Disclaimer:**blablabla...Saint Seiya nem E.R. são meus….blablabla…

**Ps¹:**Bem,Danone está de volta,pra alegria de uns e tristeza de outros!

**Ps²:**Dúvidas? Sugestões? Criticas? Reclamações? Pedidos? Reviews 8D

**Ps³:**Esse continua não vendendo bem...(-Danone esquartejada pelos leitores-)

**Fichas escolhidas!**

_N/A:_Bem,aqui vai um resumo das fichas,okie galera? \o

**Nome:**Lyra Aryl (Danoninho)

**Idade:**19 anos

**Signo:**Virgem

**Posto:**Paciente - Acidentada

**Par:**Shura

_**----------------------------/**_

**Nome:**Amanda Kyou (Akane Kyo)

**Idade:**18 anos

**Signo:**Touro

**Posto:**Paciente – Adoentada

**Par:**Shaka

_**----------------------------/**_

**Nome:**Ewa Dix Grünewald (Morgane Le Fay)

**Idade:**25 anos

**Signo:**Áries

**Posto:**Enfermeira – Anestesista

**Par:**Kamus

_**----------------------------/**_

**Nome:**Carla Venturi (Menina de Maru)

**Idade:**25 anos

**Signo:**Libra

**Posto:**Enfermeira

**Par:**Afrodite

_**----------------------------/**_

**Nome:**Verônica Barros (Junizinha)

**Idade:**25 anos

**Signo:**Touro

**Posto:**Médica – Nutricionista

**Par:**Miro

_**----------------------------/**_

**Nome:**Lune Pinheiro (Lune Kuruta)

**Idade:**21 anos

**Signo:**Touro

**Posto:**Médica – Biomédica

**Par:**Mu

**----****--------------------'causa i'm looking at you through the glass------------------------**

_N/A:_Gente,agradeço muito as fichas,estavam TODAS muito boas e me doeu o coração ter que escolher tão poucas...ii

Gente vocês gostam de Touro 25 anos né? E as pacientes gente? cadê? u.u

Bem a seguir minha ficha e logo logo a continuação :3

**Nome:**Lyra Aryl

**Nacionalidade:**Americana

**Idade:**19

**Data de Nascimento:**24/08/1889

**Signo:**Virgem

**Aparência:**Longos cabelos vermelho-cobre e lisos,chegando a cintura e uma franja repicada que vive lhe caindo sobre os olhos. 1,63 de altura,corpo proporcional,56 kg. Bochechas rosadas,aliás ela é quase um pikachu,nariz afilado,olhos grandes,redondos e expressivos de cor púrpura. Esguia,braços,pernas e dedos compridos,rosto comprido porém cheinho. Tez bem clara,sempre bem expressiva,seu corpo tem um formato ligeiramente semelhante a um pêra (complexo de pouco peito).

**Personalidade:**Um viva para a joselitagem! Lyra é sem-noção,isso a define melhor. Na verdade ela é alguém realista,muito realista,realista até demais. Na sua cabeça ela se bota um balde de água fria,presta sempre atenção em tudo.Ela sabe muito bem que o mundo é um lugar duro,frio,cruel e blábláblá mas por fora ela jamais mostraria isso. Quem a vê,primeiro pensa que é uma idiota,depois tem certeza disso. Adora provocar,fazer piadinhas ainda mais se forem de mal gosto,encher o saco,raramente obedece alguém,adora desafiar e odeia ser desfiada,contraditória,preguiçosa porém tem horas que não sossega,completamente imprevisível,ninguém nunca poderá dizer o humor de lua que Lyra tem.Ela é alguém que não se deixa abater por nada,dificilmente alguém a verá chorando ou se lamuriando de verdade,claro,reclama pra caramba quando quer mas é pura encheção de lingüiça. 

"**Posto": **Paciente.

**O que gosta:**Encher o saco,sorriso,alegria,piadas,aliás,piadas sem graça. Gosta de carinho,calor humano,contato físico. Rock,adora um rock e músicas estranhas. Dance Dance Evolution,adora. Não vivem sem Mp3 mas não vive mesmo é seu caderno de desenho e sua lapiseira (Gina). Adora conversar,fazer amigos,ajudar os outros,aliás ela adora tudo...longa lista.

**O que não gosta:**Que estraguem ou critiquem seus desenhos,gente mau caráter,que a desprezem. Não gosta de ficar parada,receber ordens,ser maltratada...longa lista.

**Vícios:**Doces! Doces,doces e montes de doces! Ou pelo menos sempre tem algo na boca desde doces até tampa de caneta,êta boca nervosa.

**Acessórios:**Tem mania de pôr fita em tudo,caderno,em si,nas coisas.Adora presilhas de cabelo,por que a franja vive na cara porém odeia colares,pulseiras e eitc.

**História:**Lyra é uma americana nata,seu pais separados,o pai um empresário de meio ambiente bem sucedido e sua mãe professora de universidade muitíssimo inteligente,um irmão ator e muito famoso,Lyra sempre viveu a sombra deles. Por causa de seu jeito e de sempre sentir-se intimidada com tais parentes,nunca fez nada certo,sempre receosa e com medo de qualquer coisa. Sempre teve problemas de saúde,esforçava-se ao máximo para não dar trabalho pros outros mas nunca conseguiu evitar.Sempre se esforçou ao máximo nos estudos,nunca teve amigos direito,seus amigos eram sempre interesseiros,e suas notas nunca foram boas. Por causa disso vivia emagrecendo e engordando,teve depressão profunda,mas sempre se esforçava ao máximo.Quando fez 18 anos,seu pai sofreu de um ataque fulminante do coração e morreu,na porta de casa. Alguns meses depois,sua mãe em um vôo para Espanha,acompanhada do irmão da garota,morrem,pois o avião cai.

**Por que motivo foi parar no hospital: **Sofreu um acidente de carro.

**Par:**Shura.

**O que vai achar dele:**Ele me pôs numa cama de hospital! OMFG! Sem problemas sem problemas relaaaaxa. Ele é lindo,o hospital está cheio deles mas...ele é lindo,educado e se importou com a minha vida! Okaaaaaaaay,ele é médico,é o trabalho dele mas...bem que eu queria que ele se importasse comigo...aiaiaia,ele nem ri das minhas piadas,que mala! Oi,eu to carente! Mas NÃO SINTA PENA DE MIM.

**O que ele vai achar de você:**Qual o problema com essa criatura? Por que ela não sossega? Mas que inferno! Tudo bem que se não fosse essa a circunstancia eu até me interessaria nela,por que ela...Shura,tá desviando do curso! Se recobre homem,ela é sua paciente,a culpa é sua! Se ela está infeliz a culpa é sua! Mas ela é uma graça,quanta força de vontade!

**Cena que gostaria de ver:** ahm...posso pensar depois? 8D

**Pode cenas fortes? (Hentai,palavrões...)**Eu me autorizo a isso! Ò.ó


End file.
